


The Wolf's Cry

by ThatDumbeast



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jaguar Kipo, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Night Terrors, Sleep Deprivation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wolf Pack, Wolf has nightmares, Wolf needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDumbeast/pseuds/ThatDumbeast
Summary: Nightmares. Wolf had nightmares.She knew there was nothing she could do but to stay strong, there's no need to explain nothing to anyone. But sometimes your internal demons are stronger than you. Who knew to know some secrets would bring her that many problems?
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	The Wolf's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~  
> Looks like there's a new author in town, it's me, Dumbeast!  
> Don't want to lie, this is my first fic. My first language is not even English, but Spanish. Lol. 
> 
> You'll see, I love KATAOW so much. On the Spanish side of the fandom, there are no real fics about Kipo, and It's sad. I have no problem at all at reading fics in this language, and I don't even like to read Spanish texts but I know some people have some struggles with the English. So, I wanted to help a bit, writing my first and own fanfiction. The original idea was to post it as an exclusive for an Spanish Amino community but, why shouldn't I post it as real public work? 
> 
> And that's why we're here.  
> I know this sounds a bit bad but, don't expect anything amazing or something. The story may seem weird, basically, I did my best to translate it from Spanish to English but I hope it's at least understandable for everyone.  
> This is just my first try and maybe it could be my last one, but hey, I gave it a try and that's good uvu 
> 
> Now, time to go reading...

_Run_

  
_Jump_

  
_Sneak out_

  
**_Survive_ **

The pack of hungry beasts was numerous and unstoppable. Running faster and making tight turns through the trees to confuse to get away from them was useless, they always managed to keep up.  
Those penetrating howls, a terrifying battle cry. Grunts that would bristle anyone's skin. No one who valued his life would dare to investigate the reason for such a scandal in the middle of that bleak night. The thought among the inhabitants of the forest was mutual, whoever was the poor soul taking the role of prey, would not be present among them for the awakening of a new day.  
But that was no problem for anyone but the girl in the wolf's skin. This would not be the first time she had to run for her life thanks to those vicious monsters.

  
There was no time for a break, stopping would mean death, and today was not the day. That was what she expected. Thinking fast during the race between the fangs and salvation was fundamental, and fighting was the only option. Running forever was not possible, she could be strong, but she was only a human, she began to tire. Her feet ached, her mouth was dry and her heart was agitated.  
The girl managed to reach a clearing in the middle of the forest, where the lighting was much better to observe her hunters well.  
Wolves. Those wolves she hated with her whole being were there, surrounding her, judging her, devouring her with their eyes. But of course, she would not sit idly by, she returned a look full of anger, hate, disappointment.  
Why should it always be like this? Why were they not able to let her move forward, to enjoy her new life?

Her precious and deadly stalky in firm hands, a mind centered on the enemy. A war cry, an invitation for the furry demons to dare to approach to end all this.  
Without hesitation, the great alpha rushed towards the young girl with all the intention of going straight to her throat, beginning the battle. There would be only one winner.  
In a fast movement, Wolf managed to lift the stalky in front of herself, the only barrier that blocked the canine from reaching with its sharp teeth. The girl managed to throw the wolf to the side to get rid of it, but as soon as she did another wolf took the opportunity to get close enough to inflict damage.

  
The creature took her leg between its teeth, managing to knock her down. Wolf couldn't help letting out a cry of pain. She needed to stay strong, there was no time to lament. She raised the staff and with the tip of the stinger, she hit the animal as hard as possible, causing it to instantly release her now injured leg, falling unconscious a few feet away.  
One by one the wild dogs were attacking, trying to eliminate the young warrior who counterattacked by throwing blows left and right.

But it was time to face reality. Despite her arduous training and combat experience, her hatred, anger, and burning desire to live, which drove her to continue even knowing she was almost at her limit, she was only a human. A girl fighting for her life, against a complete pack of wolves. Alone.

_Alone._

  
_I'm all alone._

Eventually, the mutes managed to exhaust her, leaving the surface girl on the ground. She had always been alone, wasn't she? She would die alone, right?  
The leader of the pack was ready to jump on to finish the job, just when all howling and movement ceased abruptly. A thunderous roar that shook everyone there. Whoever was the owner of that sound, must be huge and powerful, it sounded like it was not far from there.

  
_What is that?_

  
A deep fear seized her. It was inexplicable, almost surreal. For a moment she forgot that she was still in the risk zone, and when she came back to herself, she realized how serious her mistake was when she turned her head only to see the jaws of the alpha wolf that had advanced towards her.

.

-AAAH!

  
The nights used to be quiet, but not anymore. For the young Wolf, it had become a horrible tendency to wake up in the middle of the night, out of breath, her heart beating madly and cold sweat running down her body.

  
-Uhm ... Wolf? Are you okay?

  
There was not a single night in which her dream was not plagued by nightmares very similar to the last one. Not since the Second Clover attack, almost two weeks ago. Sleeping is important, especially when you are in the middle of an exhausting mission to rescue an entire underground city and the father of your self-proclaimed sister. But what used to be simple and even a reward after a hard day of work had suddenly become a pain in the ass, torture.

  
-...Yes, I'm OK. It was just a bad dream, that's all. Go back to sleep, it will be a long day of walking and there will be no more than five stops if we want to arrive as soon as possible.

  
Almost two weeks of not sleeping for more than three hours a day. Almost two weeks of lying about her true mental state. It was already obvious that everyone had noticed how bad she was feeling, but if they had not commented anything about it, it was probably because everyone felt as just as tired. Maybe not at the same level, who knows?

  
The time was passing at a slow and tortuous pace, leaving Wolf plunged into a kind of trance in which she simply went over the reasons why she should not take care of the crazy things that the subconscious brought to her during the hours of sleep. But the mere idea of returning to the state of semi-unconsciousness was something she feared, no matter how ridiculous it was.  
In any case, time would advance until the arrival of dawn, a time to leave her thoughts and worries aside to focus completely on surviving another twenty-four hours.

  
The fact that their initial goal of taking Kipo to her home had become more complicated than it already was seemed not to be enough. But they needed to be strong. For the sake of everyone.  
Where were they going, exactly? She didn't know anymore. For the first four days, they had tried to be objective, optimistic, to remain calm.

  
_"Everything will be fine! We were very close last time, we will make it next time."_

  
At this point, Dave's words had already been overshadowed by misery and doubt that it had been present in the environment for several days now. Whatever the place where they were now wandering, it seemed to have been looted and then abandoned by life itself. Food was scarce and finding sources of non-toxic water became increasingly complicated. Soon the hunger and thirst did not wait, lowering the spirits and forces of the peculiar pack of humans and mutes.  
The hours passed, days passed, things got worse. Each of them was dealing with their problems, although they knew that it was best to stay together and help each other to make the trip more "enjoyable".

But how much more could they tolerate?

  
The night sky eventually made an appearance. The group of teenagers began their search for somewhere to spend the cold night. Sleeping under a cliff is not comfortable, but there would be no complaint because, after a long day of walking and little rest, one can not ask for more.  
They settled on the ground to start a fire to keep them warm. From his backpack, Benson pulled out a few energy bars, one for each of them. He had been keeping them away from them, not wanting to use them until it was really necessary, but the moment was worth it.

  
Who would say that an insipid granola bar could taste like glory?

  
They ate in silence, under the moonlight. All they wanted was to have dinner in peace and then go to sleep. With luck, tomorrow they would find someone who could guide them to reach their destination, although some of them had in mind that no one had seen the palace of Scarlemagne and at the same time, know its location. No one would say it, but they should have hope.  
After eating, the fire was extinguished to avoid attracting unwanted company. They were about to go to rest except Wolf.  
It was disconcerting to see the child in her current state. Despite being the youngest among them four, the survivor had always been the strongest one in the group, the one with experience in not dying. The one who saw for the welfare of her pack, her friends, her family.

  
She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that description was nothing more than a shadow of what she was now. She looked tired, she felt tired of not being able to help herself. Lately, she hadn't been sleeping enough, and those three hours were barely enough to keep her on her feet for the rest of the day.  
Kipo looked anxious, kept her eyes on the floor and constantly rubbed her right arm. Surely she wanted to ask something, probably the same question with which she had insisted so much in recent days. Couldn't she leave it?

  
-Hey, Wolf. Are you all right?

  
She got up a little, leaning on her arms so she could look at her better, trying to find her sister's gaze.  
There it was again, that question that seemed endless. Why couldn't she understand that no matter how much she repeated it, the answer wouldn't change?

  
-I have realized that lately, you have not slept that much. I mean, I know that none has had enough rest but, you look quite tired. You've been waking up screaming and I'm sure you don't go back to sleep after that. Are those nightmares so bad?

-... Do you want to talk about it?

  
_No, I am not ok._

  
-No, Kipo. Don't worry, it's just that a lot has happened these days and I need to think. Go to sleep, it won't take long.

  
Why did it have to be like this? Why was it so complicated? She trusted Kipo, maybe not fully, but she did. And yet, there was something that didn't allow her to show weakness.  
Second surface lesson: never show weakness.

  
-Oh ... okay, we can talk at another time, if you want to. But, please don't hold back so much, you're not alone. You know me, you can trust me, yes?

  
She knew it, but it wasn't easy. It was not easy.

  
-Good night, Wolf.

  
The reality was that under that wolf's skin, there was a girl with fears and insecurities. Not only did she do her best to survive another day, but she also had to deal with her internal battles. With the bloodthirsty monsters that lurked at dusk.  
The weight she carried on her shoulders and in her soul was huge and it was only a matter of time to succumb to darkness. She feared it, but she had to be strong. For her own sake, for Kipo's.  
Gradually her willpower to stay awake faded. Dizziness and nausea were present, her eyelids getting heavier, signs of her body crying out for a full night's sleep.  
Mandu, who noticed the internal conflict of the brunette, got up and walked towards Wolf just to lie next to her. Surely thinking that some company would help her feel safer, maybe that was what the girl needed to fall asleep. And it worked, because in a few minutes the girl lost the fight against her instincts, but not before having cursed the little blue pig in her head.

.

Howls. The howls did not stop. Why should it be like this? Why did she have to be there?

  
Running and dodging any object that got in her way was not easy. Not when your feet ask you to stop and your head yells at you to ignore them because the pain will be worse if you do.  
She was fortunate to react in time, as one of the fierce dogs managed to throw a bite into one of her arms. She did what she could to get free and to direct a kick to his long snout, which made the wolf let out a shriek of pain and get away from the girl.

  
There she was once again, that forest glade, always illuminated by the moonlight, the spectator of each of her night terrors.  
She ran faster until she reached the point where the fight between life and death gave rise. It didn't matter how many variations had been made to change the tragedy that was coming, no matter how much she tried to change the direction of things, prolong or shorten events. One way or another, that would be the last place she would see before dying. Before waking up.  
Without options, Wolf took her spot in the middle of the place and took a firm position, ready for combat. But there was no one else, only her.  
Had she been that faster this time? No, it could not be that. At this point, they would have arrived if that were the case. Wolf noticed something different, something that although she would usually bring calm and tranquility to her being, here inside she was inspired by anxiety and tension.  
Silence.

  
It didn't last long, because the depths of the forest were filled with sound, which alerted her, something was not right.  
Wolves. The wolves cried, growled and barked. There was something else hunting tonight, the papers had been rolled and the hunter had become the prey. Whatever it was, the pack of wild dogs seemed to have no chance.

  
_But who? Why had it changed?_

  
The cold wind made her shiver, reminding her that she was still standing in an open place, making her an easy target. Running away and seeking refuge would be the best option, if someone was doing her the favor of eliminating the enemy, better get out of the way. She didn't want to be the dessert of a mute much more threatening than a full pack of mutant wolves.  
She did not take more than a couple of steps into the forest when she was frozen in place. A roar. The roar. This was not over, after all.

  
The leaves and branches creaked, probably under the feet of the creature that now seemed to approach her, for the first time. Why? Why right now?  
The young girl was afraid, but she gathered all her willpower not to shake like a leaf on an autumn day. It was not time. Not here. Not now.  
The walk of that being stopped, just at the top of the hill that was a few feets from the clearing, the same hill the leader of the pack used to stand on before launching to attack.  
The atmosphere was heavy and plagued with tensions, so deciding that it was enough, she slowly turned to finally face the beast that had practically made her die repeatedly.

Although her life was short, Wolf had often wished that the earth simply and casually swallowed her completely, or that she could fade into the thin air, just like that. Well, that was one of those moments.  
Bright eyes that seemed to illuminate through the darkness, claws that could take an eye off someone if they were not careful, a spotted cloak of pink fur and sharp fangs like knives.  
The feline was a huge, deadly predator of the jungle.  
While it was already unusual to see animals like that in this zone, there was something about that wild cat that was not quite right but could not locate what it was.  
It seemed that they were in an intense and uncomfortable contest of gazings because they were not able to lose sight of each other, but the cat was not limited to it but began to move towards the girl. Danger alarms echoed loudly in Wolf's head, but her body was not able to move, mesmerized by big purple eyes.

-... Kipo?

  
The pink jaguar stopped a few feets away, silently, watching. Those spots, that fur, she would recognize them wherever she went. Her anxiety grew more.

  
-K-kipo, is that you?

  
The mute watched her cautiously as it walked slowly around her. Its tail tentatively flickering from side to side, as if it were a cat sighting its prey. Wolf couldn't take it anymore.

  
-TALK TO ME!

  
No more hesitations. A paw headed hard and fast, enough impact to make her fall to the ground. One look at her shoulder, the claws had torn skin and cloth. A tear slowly slid down her cheek.

_Run._

  
_Jump._

  
_Sneak out._

  
**_Survive_ **

Using trees as protection and obstacle were not effective at all. The mute was able to move both on the ground and the branches at high speed, making the escape much more complicated than it used to be.  
The giant jaguar managed to give her slight scratches from time to time. It hurt and she cried a lot. Not because of physical injuries, but because of another type of pain, one that made her feel anger, nostalgia, and helplessness. It was inevitable to return to those old but bad memories of a past life. From a life in which she used to be happy, she had everything and from one moment to another, Wolf had completely lost it.

  
She had felt empty, abandoned, alone. Things had been like this for a long time, she learned not to stick or cling to things because nothing stays forever. Killing her wolf family and slaughtering her false mother to use her furry skin as a warning signal was proof of how much she had changed. How much was broken inside.  
That was the way it used to be until Kipo entered her life, even if it was all frustration at first. The burrow girl had made her feel loved. After all, she now had friends, people who genuinely cared for her, people she could call a "family."  
And yet she felt that everything was crumbling around. If it wasn't because she discovered the painful truth. It was hard to believe Kipo was one of them. That one of those blood-thirsty beasts was hiding under the skin of her best friend, her sister.

  
The kid wanted to believe that everything would be fine, that that would not change anything. They could follow their lives as if nothing had happened. But the tragedy was being repeated in her head, over and over again. But this was just a dream, no matter how real it felt, she had learned to recognize it.  
But how much more for the nightmare to become a reality? How much more for life to take away what little she had? How much more to be forced to turn against what she loved so much?  
How much more?

  
Her rush to run away from the big cat slowed down until she did nothing but walk calmly. The mute leaped from one of the trees and with a thunderous roar, it dropped onto the exhausted girl, leaving her lying on the grass. The stalky with the scorpion tail lying away from them thanks to the impact.  
With those fierce eyes, it looked at Wolf as if it felt hatred for her. Its clawed paws making pressure over her shoulders to immobilize her and showing its teeth as a warning. Somehow it seemed that despite everything, the creature was expecting something from her, but she didn't move. She kept her eyes closed, slow breathing.

  
-I'm tired of running away...

  
She said barely in a whisper. And she was right, she just couldn't do it anymore. The girl was tired of everything. To escape, to cry, to grieve for the past. It was enough.

The purple-eyed jaguar let out a deep growl, its claws burying deeper and deeper into the young girl's skin. It was hungry and those dirty canines weren't enough to satiate its hunger.  
The human in wolf skin was silent. Heavily she opened her eyes and gave it a sad look, full of guilt and melancholy. With care and caution, she stretched one of her arms, full of wounds, hand over the fluffy cheek of the hybrid. The fur was much softer than it looked.

  
-Kipo ... I'm sorry. For running away, for judging you, for avoiding you so much, for not believing in you.

  
-Perhaps you are not fully human, but I know that you are not a mute like the rest of them. You are not like that, you would never harm us ... you would never hurt me.  
The pressure over her faded a little more.

  
-I've lived in fear for so long, it's hard to trust someone else. It is difficult not to think that the past could be repeated. That I need to repeat the horrible things that I have done. But whatever happens, we'll solve it together, right?

-We will always be together, right? ¿Kipo?

  
Its gaze had softened completely. The tension in the feline's body was gone and its claws were now fully retracted. It moved to finally release the kid and give her a break, but she preferred to stay on the fresh grass, unable to move. She felt sleepy.  
The great animal walked away in silence without further ado, enter the thicket of the mysterious forest. Wolves watching in tranquility from the darkness, giving the place a mystical atmosphere. They also disappeared into the gloom, leaving the place as if they had never been there.

Somewhat agitated, Wolf woke up once more at midnight. What could differentiate this occasion from others was that for the first time in many nights, she felt no fear, but peace. Peace with herself.  
She touched her cheeks, they were a bit moistened.

  
\- Wolf? ... Are you okay?

  
The purple-eyed girl said silently to avoid waking up the guys while rubbing her right eye with one hand. A notorious concern in her voice.  
Knowing that the oldest girl was now awake, she wasted no time. She gave her a big hug, tears escaping her tired eyes.

  
-Oh ... calm down, it was just a nightmare. No one can hurt you now, not if I am here. Uhm, do you want to talk about it? We could do it tomorrow morning if you want.

The little girl just nodded. After calming down, they both chose to go back to sleep, side by side. Mandu being in the middle.  
The moon in the starry sky as a guardian, guide and protector of their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> And...that's it!  
> This thing took me 11 days to finish, and it was a pain.  
> But I have to thanks the music, cause I found some good pieces to get the inspiration I needed to feel every word I was writing.  
> Want to feel it, too?
> 
> -Chasing Scene by FesliyanStudios (YouTube)  
> -Panic Room by Au/Ra  
> -Clair de Lune, Suite Bergamasque


End file.
